Donatello (2012 series)
Donatello or Don/Donnie is one of the five main protagonists in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a member of the TMNT. He is the tallest Turtle and best friend of April O'Neil, younger adoptive brother of Karai, younger brother to Leonardo & Raphael, older brother of Michelangelo & Venus and the third son of Master Splinter. He is "T''he Brains''" of the Team. The Group's Inventor and Weaponeer Official description "Hey. Donnie here. I'm the brains of this operation. I invent gadgets, weapons and awesome vehicles to keep me and my brothers safe. The only thing I can't figure out is to get our friend April to notice me. Can someone '''PLEASE' help me on how to make April to notice me?!?"'' '-''' ''Donnie History Donatello and his brothers were once ordinary Turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamato Yoshi. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a Kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately, Yoshi gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a brown rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Yoshi fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of Mutagen they were holding causing the turtles and Yoshi to mutate. Yoshi, having to have stepped on that rat last, thus mutated into a humanoid brown rat by the name of "Splinter", while Donnie and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Donnie and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Appearance Donnie is a Mutated Turtle with brownish green skin. Unlike all his previous incarnations, Donnie has a gap in between his teeth. Like most incarnations, he wears a purple mask where the tails of the mask are longer than any of his brothers, except for Raph's. Unlike previous incarnations, he is tall and thin with brown'/'''red eyes. His quiet and shy nature gives him a more professional look, which comes across as the strong silent type. He is good with machines and has a talent for making new technology for his brothers and sister. But there's one thing he hasn't gotten right... getting April to notice him. Donnie has red eyes, looks more professional, quiet and handsome. Personality Donatello is quiet and more reserved than his brothers. He does not have Mikey's outgoing nature or ability to make friends quickly, but his loyalty to the friends he does make is considerable. He also has a tendency to take things personally and deeply to heart, such as the care and protection for The Pulverizer and being the most upset by April's departure after the mutation of her father. Donatello is a bit awkward in social situations; having neither Leo's charisma or Raph's indifference to what people think. Donnie is not without faults. He is nervous, tense under pressure, easily annoyed and, while not prone to regular bursts of anger like Raph, he can lose his temper, especially when technology fails or performs ineffectively. He is also rather romantic and very loving. He is able to appreciate the love between his father Splinter and his late wife, Tang Shen. Donnie is particularly skilled, having "''a way with machines" and is the most intellectually inclined of the siblings. Of all of the turtles, he has devoted more of his time to non-combat oriented pursuits, such as the study of technology, biology, chemistry, mathematics, and metallurgy. This makes him very nerdy, especially in the eyes of Raph. Donnie is the 2nd most mature out of all his brothers, aside from Leo, and often is the voice of reason and logic. In previous incarnations, Donnie is seen as second-in-command, but no such title has been established in this series, thus far. Donnie is a skilled martial artist but often puts more faith in his gadgets and machinery than the more traditional methods taught to him by Master Splinter. Donnie tends to clash with Leo over these "traditional methods", as seen with Metalhead and later, the Turtle Mech. Bio Inventive and detail-oriented, Donatello may be the only mutant turtle that doesn't mind a little time indoors. After all where would the ninja teens be with all incredible battle creations? From the Shellraiser to the robot Metalhead, Donatello's mind is just as sharp as the blade on his Nginata Bo-Staff! Abilities Donnie's intelligence, determination and will-power makes him a great asset to the Team. Donnie often tends to fight in a more traditional martial art style emphasizing on redirecting enemy blows and defending until the optimal time to strike presents itself. Though not as skilled and formidable as Leo or Raph, Donnie is quite capable of holding his own against tough opponents. His weapon of choice is a Bo Staff, matching power, speed and balance. Like all his brothers, Donnie is stealthy and like them he can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat. Relationships with other characters Donatello (Relationships) TMNT: One Special Turtle Donnie made his appearance along with his brothers was fighting the Kraang at the Pet Store. When Donnie, Leo and Mikey was checking the Store when they heard a yelp from Raph, he was shaking his leg, but Donnie tells him to stop when he looked down he sees a minty green skin with freckles (Like Mikey) and it was Mutant Turtle. She had a blue band on her ankle that reads 'V10292013'. When Donnie decided to take her with them, Raph hated the idea and think the baby Turtle is a trap. When Leo and his brothers took her back to the lair, Leo tells Master Splinter that they founded her clinging to Raph's leg and when they was fighting the Kraang droids at the Pet Store. Splinter and his sons decided to adopted and raise her, they named her Venus and teach her the art of Ninjitsu. TMNT 2012 Fan Made In this fan series, he is the father of John and Uncle of Seth, Shawn and Kida. He taught his older nephew Seth and his only younger niece Kida about science and engienury. TMNT A Cousin's Bond Donnie plays a huge role in this series along with his older and younger brothers, his son, nephews and his only niece. In the TCRI Headquarters in the control room when they tried to save Shadow's dad from the Kraang, Seth decided to split into groups. He tells Shawn to take Ki, but he made complained and he tells John to take them but he also made a complained and tells Seth to take them. Kida was mad that her older cousins don't want to work with/want her so she ran away, Seth and the others tried to find them around the city but they can't find her. Seth and others decided to returned back to the lair to tell their uncle/sensei Leo and others what happen. In the next morning, Kida had found abandon warehouse somewhere in Brooklyn and spend the night there and she remembered that her cousins didn't want her and thats why she ran away. She were spotted by the Purple dragons while she was eating cold pizza and they stared to beated her up as Kida was fighting them. When Seth and Shawn was to start an auguring who made Ki ran away they heard a loud crash and they saw Kida hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons. Then when she tried to fight Shredder but Ki was several feet away and her Katanas hit Seth's foot then looked up to see his younger cousin several feet away as he tried to reach them but the Purple dragons got in the way Seth, Shawn and John fought them off. Then Shredder moved closer to Kida as she tired to get up to defend,but Shredder picked her up. But before they can help their cousin Shredder taken her in his arm as her older cousins chase Shredder, but he disappeared along with their cousin. Category:Male Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Good Boys Category:Shinobi Category:Humans/Mutants Category:The Turtles Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Inventors Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Mutants Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Nonhumans Category:Namers Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Scientists Category:Alive Category:Parents Category:Animals Category:Adults